Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is an important revenue stream for operators and has a huge potential from the operator perspective. Lowering the cost of MTC user equipment (UEs)/devices is an important enabler for the implementation of the concept of “internet of things” (IOT). Many MTC devices are targeting low-end (low average revenue per user, low data rate) applications that can be handled adequately by GSM/GPRS. Due to the limitations and repeatedly transmission requirement, LC-MTC UEs with or without coverage enhancement, and the UEs in CE mode cause larger overhead for signaling processes, such as the paging process. In order to ensure that there is a clear business benefit to MTC UE vendors and operators for migrating low-end MTC devices from GSM/GPRS to LTE networks, there are many discussions within 3GPP scope about a new type of terminal, i.e. a low cost (LC) MTC UE, from Rel-11 to Rel-13. The cost of the LC-MTC UE is tailored for the low-end of the MTC market to be competitive with that of GSM/GPRS terminals. The LC-MTC UEs are characterized by: 1) One Rx antenna; 2) Downlink and uplink maximum TBS size of 1000 bits; 3) Bandwidth reduction—resources for each channel transmission are limited to contiguous 6 PRBs (1.4 MHz) for cost reduction, and 4) Coverage enhancement (CE)—some applications of LC-MTC UEs will require 15-20 dB coverage extension and repeated transmission is a common technique to compensate penetration losses. Due to the limitations and repeatedly transmission requirement, LC-MTC UEs with or without coverage enhancement, and the UEs in CE mode cause larger overhead for signaling processes, such as the paging process.
In a wireless network like LTE/LTE-A, one main purpose of a paging message is to page UEs for RRC connections. The paging message can be also used to inform UEs of system-information (SI) update, wherein SI comprises master information block (MIB), system information block-1 (SIB-1) and other SIB-x (SIB-2˜SIB-16 For UEs in the LC MTC mode where the data blocks are repeatedly transmitted, it adds a large overhead and degrades UE battery life. Further, since a paging message is broadcasted, the repeated transmission adds system overheads to a large number of cells as well.
Enhancement of the paging messages and procedures are needed for LC MTC mode UEs.